Danny and the Spaniard
by JustineValeriaPasachekMunoz
Summary: Danny Mahealani's now a part of the pack of Beacon Hills, but feels left out when he sees Derek, Jackson and Scott with their mates. When he meets a new Latino at Allisons pool party there is no denying the heated passion. I added a new chatacter to the pack Justin Munoz because he reminds me of 2 Miss Universe beauty queens: Justine Pasek (2002) and Amparo Munoz (1975). enjoy!
1. Meeting Justin Munoz

Chapter 1- Meeting Justin Munoz

Danny Mahealani was so screwed up.

Ever since he was inducted into the pack by being bitten by an unknown Lycan, he started having feelings for longing. Sure he had his other fellow werewolves like Scott McCall, Jackson Whitemore (both of whom are also on Beacon Hills High lacrosse team) and Derek Hale, former ex-con turned star quarterback; however when he saw Scott with preacher's daughter and beta female Allison Argent, Jackson with bubbly cheerleader Lydia Martin, or Derek's unusual choice Stiles Stillinski (sheriff's son and over-intense ADHD kid) he had this sense of longing and passion for someone to hold him with.

Then his werewolf side kicked in and Danny remembered new kid Justin Palacios Carlos Munoz. He remembered seeing the Venezuelan-Nigerian sophomore from South Carolina in his biology class. And he also had a few rough words with him last week...

It was late at night and Danny needed to get back to his house with the groceries his mom sent him to get. Trouble was, it was about to rain; he was walking without an umbrella and he didn't have a clue on how was he going to get back. "Shit," he muttered as he checked his watch. 7:50pm. He has only 40 minutes until his curfew and he wasn't even allowed to drive. Then he finally found a taxi cab just heading towards Delton Avenue. He decided to take the chance and try to get it before anyone else does.

Danny sprinted down the sidewalk, heading for Ford's Drugstore. "Taxi!" he called out as he saw the car slowing down towards him. Thank God, he murmured, exhaling in relief. He grabbed open the car door handle and prepared to go inside.

A young man in a black leather jacket and a red Braves baseball cap carrying a set of books in his right hand got in the taxi before Danny got the chance. "_Puede usted mí para 1,132 mil tomar Arden Avenue, por favor?_ I'm in a hurry," he said in Spanish.

Danny grew angry. "Hey, kid. What do you think you're doing?" he said trying to get a look at the rude young man.

The young man took off his back sunglasses. He was a lean and delicate looking young man with caramel skin and wavy short hair. His hazel eyes shone dimly in the street lights. "Sir, I am trying to get back home so I can catch _Hasta Que el Dinero Nos Separe_, so if you don't mind, I got to go," he said grabbing the door and prepared to shut it.

"You don't know who you're dealing with kid. I'm Danny Mahealani, leader of the Alpha pack." Danny flexed his muscles to show proof that he was no one to cross with.

The young man snorted. "And you don't know who you're dealing with Senor Loco. _Mi nombre Justin Palacios Carlos Munoz de Valencia, Espana y Carolina de Sur_. I run this show and I got to go.

"You're very impudent."

"And you're wearing tacky plastic._ Beso mi culo, idiotorro._" With that he grabbed the car door and slammed it on Danny's hand making Danny drop his groceries as he howled in pain. Justin lowered threw window and threw him $50 dollars. Here's something for your trouble."

That was 2 weeks ago. Not only did he get grounded for those 2 weeks, Danny couldn't stop thinking about the young man. Sure he was rude, but there was a sense of passion and body heat between them. His wolf side and his own brain agreed that Justin Palacios Carlos Munoz was his bond mate.

The question was, how was he going to let him in on the secret and tell him?

Danny will figure it out.


	2. A Ride With Allison

Chapter 2- A Ride with Allison

"Mama, do I have to go to Allison's pool party?" Justin Munoz groaned as he tied the strings of his black board shorts. He was not in the mood to go to some party of a well-respected minister's daughter, even though they hit if off the day he and his family met the Argents three weeks ago.

"_Si, mi amor_. You and Allison really hit it off and are already good friends. It would be _ofensivo_ if you didn't go and Allison would want you to come," his mother said coming into the room. She was the exact copy of her son. Born in Bilbao, Spain, her parents moved her to Venezuela with her aunt and uncle. "Besides you need to make some new friends."

Justin sighed. "I'm a featured twirler for the school marching band."

"That's not enough." Mrs., Munoz took her son's hands and look at him in the eye. "I know it was hard to leave South Carolina, but I think this change of scenery is good for us. Your father and older sister would have wanted to be happy in Beacon Hills," she said trying to guard her thoughts of her Nigerian husband Duane Oki Munoz and his copy daughter Sandra Jayanne, who were killed in a car crash by a drunk driver when Justin was in the 11th grade.

Justin gave his mother a hug. "I'll go to the party Mama. And I'll have fun for you and for me." Outside, a car horn sounded. "Ooh. That's Allison right now," he said pulling a black tank top over his muscular caramel body. Taking his black sunglasses he grabbed his bag and left to meet Allison. "Hey, chica," he said greeting the lovely brunette with 2 air kisses on each cheek as he stepped into her red Audi.

"Hey, Justin. Ready to party/" she said, smiling.

"Yeah!" he said, putting on his sunglasses. "I'm a little nervous, though."

"How come?"

"Because I'd planned to just chill at home. I'm fairly new and I don't want to embarrass myself. And it's been a while since my father and _mi hermanita_ passed away. I don't want to be a-"

Allison cut Justin off. "Justin, listen to me. You are not a burden to anyone and you are one of the most interesting people I know," she said with a firm look in her eyes. "Your father would have wanted you to move on and for you to be happy."

Mom said the same thing to me, Justin thought to himself as he looked at his newfound friend. She was so spirited and filled with determination. He knew they would be the best of friends for sure. "You're right, _chica_," he said smiling with relief. "I'm just a little nervous when I saw your boyfriend… Scott, right?"

"Yeah, she said as they left Riverdale Avenue. "You and Scott seem to hit it off very well.

If only you knew, Justin thought as he remembered 2 weeks ago to the day after he met the dim-witted Hawaiian…..

It was the day after the taxi incident; lunch was just starting at Beacon Hills High and Justin was definitely grateful he had packed his mother's famous paella. He was about to chow down when 3 shadows of humans loomed from behind him. "Perdón, señores but I am trying to eat my lunch in peace, so could you give me some breathing space?"

"You Justin Munoz?" one voice said.

"Si, who wants to know?" Justin said as he swerved around.

And he gasped.

3 of the Beacon Hills lacrosse team members were glaring right at him and judging by their appearance, they were not happy. Nonetheless, Justin was not deterred by the cool demeanor. He stood up with a smile and simply stretched out his hand. "_Hola, me llamo Justin Palacios Carlos Munoz_. Nice to meet you," he said.

"Listen, I heard you smashed the hand of one of our Alphas," the one in the middle with black hair and Cuban-esque skin growled, his eyes turning dark silver.

Alphas?

Hmm…..

"Look _chicos_, it was an accident and I needed to get home-" Justin said but was cut off by being shoved into his seat by the blonde boy.

"You get this clear. We run this school and are a very dangerous force not to be reconed with," the blonde, fake Justin Timberlake-Wannabe snarled, his eyes also turning dark silver. Ask anyone who crosses-"

"Hey, guys. What's up?"

Saved by the bell, Justin thought as he saw perky cheerleader Lydia Martin, smiling as she walked close to the blonde. "Justin, I see you met my boyfriend Jackson Whitemore," She said, the blonde.

Justin stared uneasily at Jackson, who merely smiled at his girlfriend. "What's up? Hope to be good friends," he said good-naturedly as he shook Justin's hand.

Oh, brother, Justin thought.

"This is Isaac Lahey and that in the middle is Scott McCall, star lacrosse player," Lydia replied. Scott smiled but there was a hint of evil in his eyes. Isaac, his dark blonde hair just curly enough, just nodded. "I got to go, but I'll meet you later after school for pep meeting," Lydia said, walking away.

Jackson started at Justin coolly. "You cross us again, you'll be mauled by a deadly 'animal attack.' Got it?" he asked menacingly.

Scott strode up to Justin and stared at him with piercing eyes. Then out of nowhere, he gave Justin a kiss on the cheek. "Better not cross us," he whispered as he left, leaving a very shocked Justin to vainly eat his paella.

Oh, if only you knew, Allison, he thought as his new best friend arrived into her sprawling Cape Cod house. The party was in full swing from where Justin saw from his car seat as he and Allison stepped out, only to be greeted by Mrs. Argent, a very slim and older version of Allison. "Honey, you're just in time. All your friends are here and I see you've brought Munoz over for the fun," she said as she kissed her daughter.

"Hola, Senora Argent," Justin replied, shaking her hand and kissing both her cheeks.

And then were the words from Mrs. Argent that Justin never wanted to hear: "Justin, I'm glad you're here because I want you to meet the lacrosse team."

His mouth dropped open. "Y-you mean…"

"Yes, Scott, Isaac, Jackson, Stiles and also Derek Hale are here too.

Oh boy, this isn't going to be pretty, he thought as he joined Allison and Mrs. Argent to go indoors.

Not. At. All.


	3. Finale

Justin was nervous as ever as he made his way around the Argent residence; it looked very warm and opening, especially today since it was a pool party to celebrate the last day of summer. Teenagers were chatting, laughing and dancing on the patio to Beyoncé, Alicia Keys and David Guetta, all wearing their summer attire for the last time before tomorrow. In the kitchen, an array of snacks and goodies lined up on the countertops and Mrs. Argent was happily chatting away with Allison and Lydia Martin, who happily waved at him. Justin gave a small smile and waved back.

Oh crap, what am I going to do, Justin thought as he tried to mingle with some other fellow seniors. If that Hawaiian dodo bird catches me, I'll have to run like hell back home. But Allison will never forgive me and her very hotheaded mate- or man or whatever- will be glad to kill me. I got to breathe.

Justin made his way to the bathroom but as he made his way down stairs, he thought he heard voices. Quietly stepping out of his sandals, Justin crept to one of the guest bedroom doors and listened carefully.

"Scott, why did you have to sneak up on Derek like that?" one guy's voice, soft and light, said in exasperation.

"Stiles, I didn't know you and Derek were going to be in the kitchen doing…" the voice belonging to Scott muttered, "Hey what were you two doing anyway?"

Scott McCall, aka Mr. Sourpuss, Justin thought, a small smile trying to brek his face as he swallow a giggle.

Stiles paused a moment, then sighed dreamily, "Baking."

"Right as if 'Baking' were actually getting down and getting dirty," another voice cut it.

Justin realized immediately who that voice was. Danny Mahealani, the guy who Justin slammed his fingers into the taxi. "Oh boy," he mouthed.

"This party is a great way to let loose to our bond mates by the way, Scott. You and Allison really deserve each other," Stiles' voice said. "I wonder if..." Justin never heard the rest because he was too busy trying to figure out what the heck was going on. "What does Allison have to do with this, I like to know?" Justin thought.

"Stiles before you go any further, I think we have a visitor," another voice, dark and decadent said. "Danny, is this the guy?"

Oh no.

"That's got to be him. He's as impudent as he is nosy, Alpha Hale," Danny said.

Time for me to make like the wind and blow away, Justin thought to himself as he grabbed his sandals. Suddenly, two arms grabbed his shirt collar and snatched him right into the room. It was very bare save a few trinkets. Justin looked at the gang stating back at him. Scott had a glare that also had a softening gaze; Jackson was downright amused; Isaac looked serene; the one named Stiles was shocked and frustrated as he clung onto the one named Derek who had a slight scowl on his face. But Justin's main focus was on Danny Mahealani, who was no longer looking at him with disgust but with a slight arousal mixed with desire. All of them were shirtless and sexy as sin itself.

Justin stared in amazement and horror. "Hello, I was just about to look for…Umm…um…" he couldn't even think of a name.

"Allison?" Scott said inquisitively, his eyebrows rose up.

"Yes, that's it, Allison. I have another commitment, I'm afraid, that needs tending," Justin said in relief, getting up off the floor. "Give my regrets to her for me. I bid you adios, farewell, arrivederci, sayonara, and all that other jazz." Justin made his way for the door but was blocked by both Scott and Jackson.

"You can't leave," Jackson said.

"What?" Justin was horrified,

Jackson softened up, smiling at the frazzled teenager. "You met my girlfriend Lydia, haven't you," he said.

Justin nodded. What was all of this leading to, he thought.

"And I know you and my bond mate Allison hit it off, right?" Scott said, a look of pure lust settled in his eyes.

Again Justin nodded.

Danny finally spoke up, facing Justin. "You see, they, along with Alpha Derek's Stiles, have each other and Isaac has his Boyd who couldn't make it," he gestured towards the three who nodded in assent, "have their love fulfilled. But I need someone to hold and touch and crave for their love."

Now Justin was frazzled. "Wh-what does that have to do with me?" he stammered.

It means that his wolf and his human side have chosen you, Munoz, son of Arianna Retia Palacios Munoz. You belong to him and us," Derek Hale said. Smiling and easing Justin's troubled mind. Then he turned to Danny. "Have you decided, Daniel Mahealani?"

Danny nodded. "Yes, I chose him to be my mate for life and to make him immortal," he said solemnly.

"Immortal?! Me?!" Justin exclaimed.

"That's right my darling," Danny said, taking off Justin's tank top and forcing him on the bed. "When I make my mark on you, you will be forever young but not like a werewolf. You see, my wolf side kicked in when I was 18 years old during 1942 and I've been this way since then. Scott's our youngest, him being one since last month and stiles and Derek are the oldest since 1775. You will be great for my bride."

"Do I have a say on how I want to tell my mom?" Justin asked, astounded and horried. His mom was not going to be amused.

"Don't worry I've told her," a girl's voice kicked in.

Justin looked up to see Lydia, Allison, and Mr. and Mrs. Argent come in. "Justin, we talked with your mom about your run-in with Danny last week and she thought that you and Danny would go together," Mr. Argent said.

"What?! How do you fit in all this, Mr. and Mrs. Argent?" he shrieked.

"Justin, I guess you knew anyway," Allison said sheepishly and sat next to Justin. "My dad's, Scott's dad, and Derek Hale's Uncle are werewolves and my mom, Mrs. McCall the coroner of the hospital; Lydia and I have been made immortal by our bond mates. We figured you moving into Beacon Hills and being the new kid would make a great moment in your rite of passage."

Oh boy, now she tells me, Justin thought as he looked at the group. "Well, how will this work, me being immortal?" he asked.

"You just layback and hold still. I'll handle everything, my love," Danny said. He moved down to Justin's stomach and touched the smooth abdominal muscles, making Justin moan with pleasure. "Allison, grab Justin's hand and tell him to relax," he ordered. "This might hurt a bit, love," he said to Justin with a small smile.

"Huh?"

The last thing Justin Palacios Carlos Munoz felt was a searing pain in his stomach and the gentle, soothing touch of Allison Argent's hands, hearing her soothing words. He dared not scream, hearing the threats of Derek Hale, reminding him that if he screamed, he will be killed.

Then all went black.

Justin woke up that night in Danny Mahealani's bed feeling the soft touch of his eternal bond mate. He checked his pulse and found that there was none. During the immortality transformation process, his blood and heart stopped running and his skin no longer felt warm. Instead, he was the fine color of caramel china. He turned around to see Danny smiling at him, relieved at his beloved's awakening. He took Justin's chin and branded his lips with Justin's own, kissing him passionately and tasting the fine nectar of his beloved.

I could get used to this, Justin thought with happiness. If you can't beat them, join them.


End file.
